Malvoc
Devious, clever and belonging to the Enoch breed of demons, Malvoc was once leader of a group of Enoch Demons that attempted to claim territory in San Francisco, California by killing innocents in locations equidistant from one another in order to form a Pentagram; once complete, the mortals within the five pointed star would would be marked solely as targets of the Enochs, in which no other demons could pursue, attack or kill any innocents residing in the Pentagram. : Malvoc, like other Enochs, possessed the power of Invisibility allowing him to seek out prey undetected, but to attack, he would have to become visible. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Enoch Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Invisibility, Energy Balls, Teleportation Distinguishing Characteristics: Tribal band on his right wrist Portrayed By: Kevin Alejandro Encounter with the Charmed Sisters Malvoc travelled to a salvage yard where he awaited an innocent that would be act as the fifth and final point on the pentagram he wished to complete. However, little did Malvoc know that Charmed One, Piper Halliwell was tracking demonic activity, more specifically the Enoch's activity and discovered that they were trying to create a pentagram. : Piper created a magical dye that would uncloak the demons' invinsibility and along with her sisters Phoebe and Paige proceeded to an alley outside the salvage yard where they waited for any sign of demonic activity. As the sisters gabbed about men in their lives, a man, their innocent, pulled up in a vehicle and proceeded to enter the salvage yard. : He unlocked the gate and opened the door, and there was Malvoc, a tall demon with short brown hair dressed in a brown outfit with a brown cloak. The innocent asked who Malvoc was and as he told him that it didn't matter, he lifted up his arms and pushed the innocent backwards using the palm of his hand, causing the innocent to fly backwards into a wooden pallet. : Piper and her sisters rush over and Piper tried to blow Malvoc up using her Molecular Combustion power but it only wounded his lift arm. He then looked over to the wall and told Enochs, under the cloak of invisiblity to kill the three sisters and he dematerialized. Phoebe looked over at the wall and told her sisters to throw the dye, three Enochs holding energy balls were uncovered and the sisters destroyed two, deflecting the energy balls but the third escaped. Sharing Plan with His Clan Malvoc returned to the Enoch's lair in the Underworld, that was glowing with red lights, and he walked past each member of the group as he told the clan that the innocent has been marked and the territory staked. Malvoc said that soon every mortal within the territory will be theirs and theirs alone to prey upon. : But then his fellow Enoch, named Vassen, told him that the innocents live and before he could mention their rivals, the Sokols, Malvoc interrupted and said their rivals can no more easily kill than they could, especially since the Charmed Ones were protecting him. Vassen asked how the territory can be staked if the innocent still lives, saying that as long as he was alive, the Sokols could claim the location for themselves but Malvoc responded by saying that they want the Sokols to try, or at least make it look like they tried. Since the witches didn't know who they were, Malvoc believed that they could put them on their rivals trial by making it look like the Sokols attacked them. Malvoc and Vassen Attack the Sokols Malvoc's plan required capturing the metal arm cuffs worn by the Sokols by teleporting into the Sokol's lair and launching a surprise attack on them. He and Vassen appeared in the lair behind two Sokols and impaled them with daggers. Before the Sokols were destroyed, Malvoc and Vassen grabbed the cuffs from the two demons upper arms. Malvoc then told Vassen to put the cuff on because they were going to attack the Charmed Ones next and fight long enough only for the sisters to identify them as their rivals, then the Enoch's enemies become the sisters' enemies. : Vassen was unsure thinking that even with the Sokol's destroyed, others may come and try to claim the territory, but Malvoc reminded him that after the Sokols were killed, the sisters would release the innocent, allowing them to kill the innocent claiming the territory as their own, because the ancient rules are etched in brimstone that forbids demons to try to claim staked territory. Vassen told him that they need more of the cuffs and they dematerialized. Sacrificing His Clan Malvoc then sent Vassen and two other Enochs to Halliwell Manor where he materialized during the attack to plant a cuff. As Vassen and the others appeared, Piper and Leo Wyatt destroyed the first two when they launched energy balls and then Malvoc, hiding behind the wall next to a cabinet, slide one of the Sokol's cuffs in front of Vassen, and Leo then launched lightning bolts at him, destroying him. Leo looked over at the cabinet but Malvoc dematerialized in time for Leo not to see him. With his clan nearly wiped out, Malvoc awaited to make his move on the innocent to claim their territory. Malvoc's Plan Succeeds With the cuff, Piper and Leo were able to track down the Sokols to their lair and the two orbed to it as the Sokol leader destroyed one of his own, questioning why Malvoc would attack only to retreat, doubting that the demon was telling the truth, but then Leo and Piper orbed in and Piper destroyed two with potions. Leo destroyed the other four using his newly acquired Avatar powers, in which he blasted a wave of fiery energy at the demons, destroying them. Completing the Pentagram and Vanquish Thinking the threat to the innocent was relinquished, Piper and Leo brought the man back to the salvage yard and placed him on the ground, but then Malvoc materialized and blasted the man with an energy ball, destroying the innocent and completing the Pentagram, staking the territory as thhe Enochs. He thanked Piper and Leo for helping him and dematerialized with a smirk on his face. Piper said that she thought they destroyed the demons but Leo noticed Malvoc's tribal band on his wrist realizing they had been tricked. : After this however, time was reversed by the Avatars because Kyle Brody threw a potion at Leo that would have killed him if time was not reversed. Time was reversed to just before Malvoc and Vassen appeared in the Manor, and Leo, knowing the attack was looming, went to the conservatory and killed Vassen and the two other Enochs and then looked over to the cabinet, where Malvoc materialized. Leo then blasted the demon, killing him. Images Malvoc4.jpg Malvoc5.jpg malvoc6.jpg Malvoc7.jpg Malvoc8.jpg Malvoc9.jpg Malvoc10.jpg Malvoc11.jpg Malvoc12.jpg Malvoc13.jpg Malvoc14.jpg Malvoc15.jpg Malvoc17.jpg Malvoc18.jpg Category: Charmed Universe Category: Demons Category: Vanquished by Leo Wyatt Category: Season 7